Various nutrients fed to ruminants are degraded in the rumen, before they can reach the stomach and intestines where they are available for uptake. Many attempts have been made to protect nutrients from degradation in the rumen, such as those disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publications 2008/008779, 2009/252833 and 2009/252837. While such attempts have generally been effective for increasing the percentage of nutrient surviving dwell time within the rumen, a continued need exists for improved rumen-protected nutrients.